warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigerstar (TPB)
12.07 Feature Article (Non-Q) December 2007 :This article was nominated 6 November 2007 and selected as a feature article on 14 November 2007 with 3 votes of Yay and 0 votes of Nay. Concerns * Need citation on Sasha * Need citations on Apprentices Darkstripe and Ravenpaw Done.--Swifty{Asterisks} 22:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC) * Add Patchpelt as Tigerstar's uncle (revealed in exerpt from Bluestar's Prophecy) Snowstar38 06:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Snowstar837 Someone wrote there is a cat named Moonwing, a great grandchild of Tigerstar in later books. I deleted it for now, just in case it is fanon. A New Source There is a new source at which we can varify Tigerstar's decendence of SkyClan. A short story given as a reward for reading a certain amount of books in the program "Reading Warriors" clearly states that both Spottedleaf and Tigerstar are decendants of SkyClan quote: 'You know about SkyClan, yes? Those are my warrior ancestors, mine and Tigerstar’s, because we are descended from Cloudstar and his mate Birdflight, who stayed with ThunderClan when her Clanmates were driven out of the forest.' 'My' refers to Spottedleaf, in the story she is talking to the reader and stateing how she truely feels about Firestar and Sandstorm. There is a lot more the 'story' clarifys but it is irrelevant to Tigerstar so this talk page is not the place to discuss this. --Nightwing8 00:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Because it's not freely available to whoever wants to read it without being made to leap through hoops... I frankly can't consider it an acceptable source. Unless you can provide a link to a place where anyone can see this story. and I don't mean a link to www.readingwarriors.com, where they want me to wrestle through some hoops. I'm talking direct link to the story. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I found a link to the direct story here; http://www.warriorswish.net/books/art_spottedleafsanswer.html, but it's not from readingwarriors.com, though.--Warrior♥Warrior's Palace 13:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Pic change Is Tigerstar really long-haired?!?! I thought it said he was short-haired. Is anyone doing Tigerstar's leader picture? It often mentions that Tigerstar has thick fur in the series 1 books, so Longhaired seems appropriate. --♫ insaneular ♫ 15:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I might but look at the bottom (Icestar short haired white tabby tom with blue eyes) Help! I could draw the picture of Tigerstar but.......... i have to get an account i keep creating a account but every time i'm done it says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Help! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Picture Shouldn't his picture be a leader picture? He was a leader before he died --Aurorablaze 16:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It will be a leader picture once Project Character art makes one. I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already reserved it or is working on it. ♫ insaneular ♫''Down at Fraggle Rock!'' 16:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Manga section Shouldn't the manga section be edited? Tigerstar played a much bigger part in those books--Nightfall101 16:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) spotted,and help everyone says that spottedleaf is tigerstar's cousin,but she's actully his aunt!swiftbreeze has leapordfoot and patchpelt.leapordfoot is tigerstar's mother.swiftbreeze then gives birht to willowpelt,redtail,and spottedleaf,thus spottedleaf being tigerclaw's aunt! plus i try to make an acount,but the thing says the same thing!help us!!!!! You're right, she is his aunt. But I'm not sure how to help you get an acount, I'm Sorry!--Nightfall101 17:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Okay, please don't be mad!! I accidently messed up the list of family members. I added Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. But I accidently deleted Spottedleaf on his distant family members. I know the page numbers for the references though- Spottedleaf-pg. 375 of Bluestar's prophecy-Willowpelt pg. 384 of Bluestar's prophecy-Redtail pg. 384 of Bluestar's prophecy-Redtail's StarClan verification pg.48 of Darkest Hour- Again, I'm realy sorry!!--Nightfall101 18:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sandstorm cousin? Isn't Tigerstar Sandstorm's cousin, since Redtail is his uncle and Sandestrom is Redtail's daughter?--Evanphoto 01:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It is unknown whether Redtail is Sandstorm's dad or not. Vicky has both comfirmed and denied it--Nightfall101 03:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC)